Heart, Lock and Key
by LightlessDawn
Summary: A warriors story about love, secrets and destiny. Rated "T" just in case.
1. Prologue

_Hello! Sooo.. I'm just trying to get a hang of writing stories on FanFiction, so, I thought I'd just try it out! ^-^_

_This is a warrior story, by the way. I have no Idea where it it going to go xD I'm just writing down my thoughts..._

* * *

**_Prologue_**

The empty two leg den was still and quiet, but there was still sign of life. A small, frail white she cat was huddled in the corner. Her fur was matted and blood oozed out of wounds everywhere. She started to groom herself, but froze. Someone or something was coming. She quickly curled up again, her face hidden. A large dark, stocky tom walked in with a sneer, dark evil look on his face. "Goodmorning, my pet." He crooned evily. She said nothing and shivered. "Aren't you hungry?" he asked, pure mockery in his voice. She looked up with hope in her eyes, but the light vanished, when she realized she would have to work for it.

...

Her head hit the wall, hard and there was an ringing in her ear. "Say it!" The tom hissed,clawing at her face, "Say it! You know you're usless! I am your master! Without me you are nothing!" She gulped. "I'm nothing without you, You are my master" she rasped, blood trickling down her nose. He nodded satisfied. She looked at him hopefully, it had been three days. Three days without food. He shook his head. "It took you long enough. You will have to learn to say it on the spot. You've been with me for two moons. I would have thought you would have known by now!" With that, he walked away. The she cat crawled back into her corner and tried to stop the bleeding. Two moons? It felt like a life time. She hardly remebered anything about her past life. Would she ever get out of here?

* * *

_So, I hope you guys liked it! So, far you guys don't really know much, but the she cat is important for the story! This part is showing her background, and if you guys couldn't tell. The tom.. well.. I don't know how to put it, but he abuses her, because she refuses to mate with him and well, he's evil!_

_Yeah... that is also something that will be important later in the story. Again, I hope you guys liked it! And please review; I'd love to know what you liked about it, what you didn't like and how you think I could improve._

~Lightless Dawn signing out! :3


	2. Chapter 1

**Dove's POV**

"Come on my pet, just tonight!" he says, almost begging and trying to make it sound nice, but it isn't, and his eyes give everything away.  
I shake my head. "I'm tired, not tonight."  
His ears flatten. "You do not make the decisions! I can do as I please!" he growls, forcing himself on me. I try to push him off with the little strength I have. "Get off of me!" I hiss.  
"You are mine," he growls, "Who's parents left her? Who was almost dying until I came? That's right, you. No one else cares for you, but me."  
"That's not true! Th-they were going to come back for me!" I yell, trying to fight back my tears, I can't let him see my weakness. He always knows how to hurt me.  
"Sure, believe what you want, but you know you're nothing without me."

For the first time in two moons, I'm angry and I want to fight. He sees it in my eyes and knocks me over with so much force, I feel like I can't breath for a moment. Then he slashes my side. I yowl in rage and slash his face, tearing his ear. He slashes back at my face, barely missing my eye. I try to knock him over again, but he forces himself on me again, his claws digging into my shoulder. I whimper in pain. He pulls away. "Had enough?" I nod meekly. Why can't I fight for myself? "See? You do need me." he growls triumphantly. He gets off of me and I slump down. The pain is too much...

...

Another day has passed. He hasn't let me clean my wounds, so I just sit in my corner, wondering when all this torture will end. Part of it ends now, as he comes in, dropping a mouse and some wet moss at my paws. I start eating ravenously, when I notice he is still looming over me. "Yes?" I say, cocking my head. "There are some important things I need to tend to. I won't be gone long, hopefully, but be good, pet. Or else."He says, unsheathing his claws. I nod. He licks my shoulder and I wince. "Bye." I say meekly. He responds with a flick of his tail, and then he's gone.

I smile to myself, I've been waiting for this day - time to make my escape!

* * *

**_Yay! :D I hope you liked it! I will probably update again on the weekend. _**  
**_Thanks so much for my two supporters! Its not much, but every little bit counts :)_**

**_And thanks to Fearful Shadows for being my beta reader! :D_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Dove's POV**

I've had a day of freedom, and I've loved every second of it. However, I know that I can't just keep wandering around everywhere. What if he comes looking for me? I have to find a place to settle, or at least sleep, but where? I look up at the sky, it seems like its going to rain; so I'd better to find some shelter and food soon. First, I decide to hunt. My limbs ache, not just from my injuries, but also the fact that I've been cooped up in an old twoleg den for two or three moons.

I'm a little disappointed; all I caught was a mouse, but it will have to do for now. I bury it and start looking for shelter. I find a clearing, behind some bushes. Its hidden; Its perfect! Then, it starts to rain, so I run inside, but it seems like someone else had the same idea as me. "Who are ya? Whad' ya want?" a husky voice growls from behind me. I turn around to face a brown tom with two, yellow piercing eyes giving me a death stare and baring his teeth. "I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't know anyone was in here! Pl-please don't hurt me!" I stutter. Seems like I am always running into trouble.

The cats eye's soften a little. "Sorry, I thought you might be one of 'em clan thingies."

I stare at him in confusion, "A what?"

"Some cats, live in a group and call 'emselves a clan or sumthin.."

"Oh. Do you think they would help me?"

"With what?"

"I'm looking for a safe place to go."

"Well, don't know much about 'em. But, I guess ya could. Or ya could stay wit me." He gives me a toothy grin, his eyes twinkling.

Not another one! Everything reminds me of _him._ I shrink back, and slowly try to make my way out of the hollow.

"Where ya goin'?" he asks.

"I just remembered. I left some prey! Be right back!" I say, running, and not daring to look back.

I run and run and run, as fast and as far as my legs will take me. I've run for maybe one or two hours now; the sun is going down. I have to find a place to sleep. I finally settle for a little hollow in a tree. There is a strange scent, but I ignore it. I start to fall asleep and for once in my life, I feel at calm. Maybe things will work out after all.

...

**Nightpaw's POV**

I wake up to someone shaking me and whispering," Get up!"

I grumble, "Five more minutes?!"

"No! Greywing and Ashtail said we have to go on patrol!"

I sit up and open my eyes, "Why didn't you tell me, Birchpaw? Let's go!" I say, bounding out of the den.

We meet Greywing, Ashtail at the clearing. "I got Nightpaw!" Birchpaw says, triumphantly.

"Thanks Birchpaw!" Greywing [his mentor] says.

"No problem. I'm always glad to help my clan and be the best apprentice I can be!" He says, puffing out his chest, in pride. I roll my eyes, Birchpaw always likes to boast about anything, even when it's not really an accomplishment; like waking me up.

As they chat excitedly, [mainly Birchpaw boasting about other things] my mind wanders off to other things. Last night, I had a weird dream. What did it mean? There was a white she-cat, she kept running and running, I'm not sure what from, and then she screamed and the dream stopped. Was it a sign from Starclan? If so, why would they send it to an apprentice and what is its importance? I shrug the thought off; if it really was a dream from Starclan, I think it would be more clear.

"Hey Nightpaw, Badger got your tongue?" Ashtail asks, slightly sarcastic, distracting me from my daydream.

"What?- oh- uh- no, just thinking..."

"About what?"

"Nothing really..."

He follows my gaze and his eyes lock on Frostpaw, "Nothing at all?" he says smirking, "I mean, she's a nice cat, but she doesn't seem to be your... type."

He thinks I was looking at _her_? He thinks I like _her_? Of all cats, I would never like Frostpaw. Not in a million moons. She is snappy and has an attitude towards me, I don't think I ever did anything to her, but I was [and still am] a mischievous cat. "No, I was just thinking... and looking in her direction; without thinking about _her_" I state, annoyed. He shrugs, "Okay, whatever you say. Lets catch up to the patrol..."

...

I love to be in the forest; the wind blowing through my fur, the smell of leaves, grass and prey and the sun on my pelt. My daydreaming is interrupted again, by Greywing. "Alright. Ashtail, you go north, towards the Mistclan border, I'll go west, and Birchpaw, Nightpaw, you'll go east" "Okay!" Birchpaw squeaks excitedly. It's as if he's never been on patrol before. As soon as Ashtail and Greywing are out of sight, he turns around, with a mischievous grin. "Race you to the the Hollow Tree!" he bolts off. I have no choice but to follow, so much for a patrol.

When I get to the hollow tree, Birchpaw is no where in sight. I decide to continue with the patrol here. Birchpaw can run around, while I do what I'm supposed to do. I walk around but I don't see anything. There is a strange scent. A cat? I keep walking, following the scent. It leads to the tree and stops. Is there someone or something in there? Should I attack? "Hello?! Show yourself!" I growl, trying not to sound nervous. "Come out, or I'll come in myself!" I say, gulping. This is for my clan. Maybe I'll just scare them off. No answer. "I'm coming in!" I say. And then, I pounce...

* * *

Cliffhanger! xD

I apologize for my last two chapters being so short! I hope you like this one better :)

Thanks for reading & please review! :)

~Lightless Dawn

[P.S. This chapter is over 1000 words! :D]


	4. Chapter 3

_AN: Do I update too often? xD I think I do, but if you guys like the story, I guess thats okay :D._

* * *

**Dove's POV**

Claws dig into my back and I screech in surprise and pain. "That's right! Be scared! We don't like rouges on our territory!" a voice growls. I try to roll around and get the cat off my back. It's no use, this cat is bigger and stronger than me. His claws dig deeper into my back. "Leave me alone!" I whimper.  
"What are you going to do about it? Nothing. Get off our territory before I claw your face off!"

Should I try to be friendly? Friendly doesn't seem to work. I'll be.. tough, or try to be... "How am I supposed to know the territory?" I spit back.

"Can't you smell anything? Don't you smell MossClan's smell?"

"No."

"Sure, you must be that rouge we keep smelling!"

I don't say anything. His grip on my back loosens and I wriggle free. I have to get out of here! I run to the entrance, but he pins me down. "Don't think you're going anywhere!" I'm closer to the entrance, and some light comes in. Now I can see the cat. It's a black cat with blue eyes, he looks about the same age as me and not as scary. He looks down at me and I think I see a flicker of shock, but it passes very quickly and his face has the same hard, fierce look. He digs his claws into my already wounded shoulder and I yowl in pain again. "What? That wasn't that hard."

"Get off me!" I struggle.

"No, first you need to tell me what you're doing here!"

"I- I have nowhere to go! I didn't know this was anyone's territory! I just wanted somewhere to sleep."

"Oh."

"Don't you think you should just ask before attacking someone?" I grumble, angrily.

"Sorry," he says, getting off me. I get up and I notice he looks at me. "What happened to you? You've got lots of scars and stuff..."

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it." I say gruffly. I ran away to get away from my past, but I guess it will always haunt me.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Can I leave?"

"I guess, you're not causing any harm. J-just... Find another place to stay, out of our territory."

"Thanks." I start to walk out when a flash of brown knocks me over...

**Nightpaw's POV**

I open my mouth to warn her, but its too late. Birchpaw has jumped on her.

"What did you do to Nightpaw?" He screeches. "I heard some struggle, you didn't kill him, did you?"

"W-what? Who's Nightpaw? I-"

"Shut up! Don't act so innocent! Where is he? What did you do? Why are you here?!"

"Please let me go! I didn't do anything!"

"Sure..."

"Ow! Don't claw me!"

This is getting too out of paw. I walk out. "Birchpaw, I'm right here. She didn't do anything to me. Let her go."

He gets off of her. "What's going on?" He asks.

"I found her in the hollow. I was going to take her back to camp."

"What?!" she turns around, facing me, hissing. "You didn't say that! You-"

I put my tail over her mouth, Birchpaw would probably make fun of me for having a 'soft spot'.

"Good job Nightpaw! Lets get her back to camp."

...

When we get into camp, everyone is staring at us. I ignore them and keep walking to Acornstar's den. "Acornstar?"

"Come in!"

I start walking in and I turn around the she-cat is standing there, frozen. She looks very scared. "Its okay, you'll be fine." I assure her. She just shrugs and hesitantly walks in. Acornstar is sitting down, and when he sees the white she cat, he raises his eyes. "Who's this?"

"Umm..."

"Dove." she says quietly, looking at me nervously.

I smile at her and then turn back to Acornstar, "I found Dove in the hollow. She says she has been traveling and was looking for a place to go. She doesn't know about Clans."

"Thank you for bringing her back, that was a good idea. Now, If you don't mind, can you wait outside? I'd like to talk to her alone."

I nod and walk out, but I can't help noticing how nervous Dove is. I hope she's okay. Birchpaw comes bounding over to me. "Did you deal with the rogue? Where is she?" I flick my tail towards Acornstar's den. "Oh. Hey look! There are Ashtail and Greywing! Uh-oh, they look angry..." Sure enough, Ashtail and Greywing walk over looking very annoyed. "Where were you?" Ashtail spits, "We looked everywhere for you! You've been apprentices for two moons, I think you would know by now that you aren't supposed to run off and do whatever you feel like!"

"But, we-" I'm broken off by Birchpaw, who starts talking nervously and quickly, "We were patrolling, and then I found a cat, who had trapped Nightpaw and I jumped on her so he could get out. Then I said we should take her back to camp, so we did." I sigh inside, I found her! But getting angry isn't going to do anything. "I'll talk to Acornstar about that..." Greywing says angrily. Ashtail seems slightly more relaxed. "Yeah, we smelt both of your scents and an unfamilliar one. I believe you. Why don't you go eat something? You both didn't eat before we left." I smile and bound over to the fresh-kill pile isn't mad at me. Greywing is still giving Birchpaw the mad look, but nods in agreement, so he walks over meekly. I sit down and eat a vole, while drowning in my thoughts. The she-cat- Dove-she looks familliar. Is she the cat from my dreams?

...

Ten minutes later, Dove comes out. She looks less nervous, but still worried. She walks over to me and talks so quietly I can barely hear her, "Um.. Acornstar told me to go to the... Medicine Den.. I think.. but, I don't know where it is..." I just nod and lead her over. She doesn't seem to like to talk. I don't blame her, it seems like whatever she's been through was pretty bad. I feel so grateful that I've lived a good and safe life. She seems like she could use a friend. It seems like Birchpaw has the same idea. He comes over to her, with a strange gleam in his eye. "Do you want me to stay with you? For support?" he asks. I'm not the one to be jealous, but why would she ever talk to _him_? _He_ didn't do anything to help_ her_! "No," she growls gruffly,"I'd rather be alone." He dips his head in embarrassment and walks out. I hear him mutter something about trying next time or whatever. She's staring at me. I forgot, I have to leave too. "See you later!" I say, smiling. She doesn't return the smile, just frowns and sits down as Brightfoot examines her. I know Brightfoot will be able to heal her physically, but what about mentally?

* * *

_Yay! This chapter is my longest chapter so far! :) _

_I hope you guys liked it. I was wondering if you could answer some questions._

_1. What do you think of Birchpaw? Like him? Hate him? xD_

_2. Do you think Nightpaw's dreams mean anything?_

_3. Do you think Dove should stay with the clan? And if she does, will she fit in? Why or why not?_

_Okaii :3 See, or well not really see, but whatever. See you guys next chapter! :)_


	5. Chapter 4

**Dove's POV**

"Your wounds are all healing well! I think in a few days, you'll be fine!" Brightfoot says, smiling, as she finishes putting some cobwebs on my shoulder. I smile slightly. Its been a few days that I've been in the 'clan'. I've learned some new things. There are four clans, Mossclan, Mistclan, BreezeClan and Fernclan. Right now, I'm in Mossclan. Our leader is Acornstar. So far, most of the cats I've met seem nice. Well, almost all of them... All the cats keep giving me weird looks as they pass the medicine den; I guess the just want to find out who the 'mystery she cat' is.

I've done a lot of thinking. Some of the cats here have tried to get me to stay with the clan. Life here seems nice, I'll be safe and I won't be alone. But, I'm worried. What if he finds me? What would happen? Would I put these cats in danger because of me? I sigh, heavily. Sometimes I wish making decisions were easier. My thoughts are interrupted, by Birchpaw, shoving a mouse to my paws. I just look at it and then look at him. He seems to be waiting for something, but I just start eating it. His eyes glitter, with, anger? nervousness? I'm not sure. "You don't talk much, do you?" He asks. I just nod. I don't feel like talking, especially to toms. I know it sounds like I'm paranoid, but, I just feel like I can't trust anymore toms, not after everything that happened. I shudder, as memories flood my mind. Birchpaw is still standing there, as if he's waiting for something. I just stare at him, and he reluctantly gets up and leaves.

As soon as he leaves, Acornstar comes in. It's a bit odd seeing him here, Brightfoot says he doesn't usually come unless something is wrong. She walks up to him, "Is everything okay?" she asks, concern in her voice.

He nods, "Yes, everything is fine. I just want to talk to Dove" She seems to get the hint and walks out the den. He sits down in front of me. "So, Dove, how is everything for you?"

"Fine. Thanks for letting me stay here." I say, shortly. I don't feel like talking anymore then I already have.

He smiles, "No problem, it's what we do. Its part of the warrior code." I cock my head, I didn't hear about that yet. He notices my expression and smiles again, "Don't look so confused. You will learn everything in time. That is, if you decide to stay with the clan. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. You can't stay here forever, unless you join."

I sit in silence for a little, forgetting for a few seconds that he needs an answer, "I- well..."

"I know you've been through some hard times, Dove. But, here we are family, we are together. You can be safe here, no one will hurt you."

The way he says it is so reassuring. I've done a lot of thinking. I think I've made my decision. "I'm going to stay... and join the clan..."

...

**Nightpaw's POV**

"She's just, I don't know; Mysterious and she doesn't like me. That just makes me like her even more" Birchpaw says, batting some loose moss on his bedding.

I roll my eyes; Birchpaw is only an apprentice, but he has already started chasing after she-cats. "You don't even know her!"

"Neither do you. And I can _get_ to know her."

"I don't think she'd want you flirting with her and stuff. She has been through a lot, don't you think she should settle in first before.. you know?"

"Why do you keep defending her? Are you jealous?" He laughs.

I blush, I'm not jealous, but it just doesn't feel right, "Nope. I just don't think you should hit on her. Have you seen how nervous she is around you and others?"

He rolls his eyes, "I never said I was going flirt, right away! How come you notice so much about her anyways? It's obvious you like her!"

I'm about to spit something back, when I hear Acornstar calling for a clan meeting. I wonders what it could be about? I rush out and sit down, eager to see what he has to say. Once the clans gather, he begins talking, "Cats of MossClan. Today, we have something important happening. We will have a new apprentice. Dove, come forth." he stops, to let Dove walk through the crowd and the continues, "As most of you now, Dove is an outsider or rouge, we took her in because of her injuries and she said she would like to become part of the Clan. From this moment on, until Dove has earned her Warrior Name, this Apprentice will be known as Dovepaw. Goldenfur, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Dovepaw. Goldenfur, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of compassion and strength. I'm sure you will pass on all you know to this apprentice." He stops and Goldenfur touches her Dovepaw's nose and her eyes gleaming with happiness. Dovepaw, freezes for a moment, in shock, but the touches Goldenfur's nose back and smiles slightly. "Dovepaw! Dovepaw!" Birchpaw shouts. Soon everyone is joining in and Dovepaw actually looks happy for once.

"Welcome to the Clan" I whisper.

**Dovepaw's POV**

"We don't have to go, if you're to tired," Goldenfur says.

I shake my head, "No, I want to see the territory. I'm fine, I'll sleep later." I say yawning. I guess I'm not making my argument very believable. It's not my fault that I can't sleep. I've had nightmares. I hope I don't scream in my sleep or something. They're terrible. I watch other cats die, see my self getting beaten and then the pain... It feels real! I squeeze my eyes closed at the thought, I wish my nightmares would just go away. "Hello?" Goldenfur says, breaking my thoughts.

"Oh. sorry. Um... what did you say?"

"I said we should get going before its to late."

"Oh okay."

She doesn't say anything else, just gets up and I follow her. I still find it weird to be in a Clan. This is still my first day of being an apprentice. I met the other apprentices; Frostpaw, Russetpaw, Sorrelpaw, Birchpaw and Nightpaw. Frostpaw is a white she cat with light blue eyes. She doesn't seem to be very nice or friendly. Russetpaw is a redish brown tom with yellow eyes. He doesn't seem very friendly. Sorrelpaw is tortoise-shell she cat with light green eyes. She is very energetic and talkative. Birchpaw, the one who jumped on me the other day, is brown and white tom, with green eyes. He tries to be nice to me, but I still feel uncomfortable around him. Lastly, there is Nightpaw. He has dark black fur and blue eyes. He seems to be very thoughtful and kind. He seems to know that I don't want to talk much. He's nice- What am I thinking!? I made a promise to myself, don't get close to anymore toms. Too many have hurt me already. If I don't talk to them; they wont hurt me.

I frown; why did it have to be me? I hate this; I'm only an apprentice, but I've been abused, I have strange dreams and I don't feel like I fit in anywhere! My thoughts are interrupted, as I bump in to Goldenfur. "Oof. Sorry!" I squeak.

She just smiles warmly, "Its fine. You didn't do anything. Did you think I would yell at you?"

I look down at my paws. "Maybe..." Its all I've ever known.

"I'm not that kind of mentor." she puts her tail on me, comfortingly, but I jump. I'm still not used to cats... touching me... She seems to notice, and takes her tail of my back. "Well, we're at the first part of our territory. This is the Clearing. It's where apprentices spar."

Apprentices spar? She sees the look on my face and says, "Not with claws or anything. It's just to train."

Still, all of them probably would beat me! We walk a little more and there is a big hollow tree; it's the one that I was found in!

"This big hollow tree is where we get a lot of our moss from, and there is also tons of prey that runs around here!" I just nod, we keep walking, until we reach a stream. "This stream is then end of our territory. If you cross the stream, you will go to FernClan. Cats are not supposed to cross other clan's territories. This is as far as you should go." I nod. I didn't realize the cats were so hostile here...

We walk a lot more, until we come to a lake. "This is the lake, that is in the middle of all the territories. We can get water and fish from here. But, we don't eat fish that much, Also, further down the lake, if you walk along the edge of FernClan's Border, there is a place called the FourFalls. That is where the Clans meet ever moon, for a gathering"

After the lake, we keep walking through tons of trees until we go right back to the Clearing. "Thats pretty much our territory!" She says then, she points to the Mistclan border with her tail. At the end of our territory, and next to Mistclan's border, is the Moonpool. That is where you can talk to Starclan."' Starclan? No-one told me there were five clans. Gatherings? Borders? I guess there is still a lot for me to learn. "Now I'll show you around the camp!" she says happily, walking back towards the entrance. I follow her.

She gestures to the large rock, where Acornstar was talking earlier today. "Thats the high rock. The leader will stand there, when there is a meeting or a cat is becoming an apprentice, warrior or elder." Then she points to a den, behind the rock. "That's the leader's den. Next to the high rock is the Nursery. That's where the Queens, cats who are nursing or expecting kits and the kits stay. Next to the nursery is the apprentice den. Thats were all the apprentices, including you will sleep. Then, there are the SunStones; a place where cats can just sit in the sun, or talk. Next to the sunstones is the Warriors den, where all the warriors sleep, and then there's the Elders den. Elders are cats that have fulfilled their clan duties and are retired warriors. Lastly, there is the Medicine den. Thats where you would go if you were hurt or anything. You've already been in there. Oh! and in the middle, is the Fresh Kill pile. Whenever we go hunting, we drop the prey there so others can eat."

So much to learn! "Don't worry," Goldenfur reasures me, "You'll have plenty of time to remember everything!" She notices me yawning and says, "Maybe you should go to sleep?" I just nod wearily. "Goodnight! See you tomorrow Dovepaw!" With that, I go to the apprentice den and settle down in my bedding. Then, I drift off, into the tendrils of sleep..

* * *

_AN: Hey! Thanks so much for the reviews! :D_

_Normally, I would not have a character POV, then a different character, and then go back to the first character, but I just felt like I should this chapter. :3 _

_To the guest who reviewed it, I am going to call her either Dovewing or Dovefeather :). And yes, the evil tom is going to come looking for her. :3 His name will be revealed later xD._

_Here is something important that I need your opinion on: Do you want me to just focus on Dovepaw & Nightpaw? Or include the other apprentices in the story? By that I mean, that they would not just be a small part of the story, but you would see their life, and things from their point of veiw._

_Please tell me in the reviews! ^-^_


End file.
